Baby Rony Sitter
by Jean Romani
Summary: {Capítulo 3 - no ar} Você já imaginou um garoto de 16 anos cuidado de uma criança? Ele também não.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**   
Molly Weasley havia terminando de preparar seu almoço. Trabalho era pouco para descrever o que teve que fazer. Queria caprichar, fazer um almoço no qual ficasse para o história da família, queria...  
- Preciso ir no banheiro - pensando alto, correndo para porta do lado da cozinha.  
_Sheeee glup-glup_. *barulho da descarga*  
- Ufa...agora posso voltar a fazer o que eu estava planejando.Onde eu estava? Aham sim! Meu bolo de carne, minhas batatas coradas e minha abóbora! Por falar nas batatas, vou ver como elas estão. Molly foi até o forno e pegou sua surrada e companheira, luva térmica. Abriu o fogão, mas..cadê as batatas? - Rony, você sabe onde estão minhas batatas?  
- Na suas pernas?  
- Eu quero saber das batatas que eu tinha feito pro almoço..  
- Ah sim..os gêmeos pegaram.  
- E você sabe por quê?  
- Um novo invento deles.  
- E QUEM DEU ORDENS?  
- Calma mãe..no stress.  
Molly ficou aborrecida, mas a esperança é a última que morre, então ela tratou de procurar sua abóbora. As batatas eram apenas batatas...talvez nem fizesse diferença no resultado final.  
- E a abóbora! Cadê essa bendita? Tinha certeza que pus ela aqui!  
- Mãe você viu minha v... - disse Gina entrando na cozinha. Seu rosto estava laranja.  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHH  
- O que foi mãe?  
- VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY, O QUE É ISSO NO SEU ROSTO?  
- Máscara de Abóbora. Li na coluna de beleza do Profeta Diário que faz bem pra pele.  
- E POR QUE PEGOU A MINHA ABÓBORA?!  
- O Rony não disse nada..e ninguém estava usando..daí eu pensei que..  
- Está certo - Respirou fundo. _Paciência Molly, paciência_, disse para si mesma. Nem tudo está arruinado, completou, ainda restava o bolo de carne.  
- Rony, retire o bolo de carne do forno sim?  
- Claro mãe!  
Rony abriu o forno e puxou a forma do bolo com a manga da sua blusa.Pegou a forma e foi entregar a Molly.   
_POFT_.  
- AAAA,QUEIMEI MINHA MÃO.  
Gina começou a rir de Rony, enquanto Molly olhava a cena incrédula. Segundos depois, explodiu sua reação.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO.  


  
~.~.~.~ 

  
Molly se encontrava no _Alquimista_, um mercado bruxo muito conhecido pelos ótimos preços.Seu almoço poderia estar arruinado, mas ela ainda assim iria fazer um almoço inesquecível.  
Ainda estava com raiva de tudo que tinha acontecido uma hora antes. Depois de passar uma poção nas mãos de Rony, ainda teve que ouvir Arthur perguntando quando que ia sair o almoço.  
Foi enchendo o carrinho sem nem ver direito o que estava colocando.  
- Olá Weasley - disse uma velha conhecida de Molly que estava fazendo compras também.  
- Ah,olá Blott! Como tem passado?  
- Iria viajar para uma reunião muito importante junto com meu marido, mas infelizmente não poderei pegar mais.Meu bebê não se adaptou a última babá, um verdadeiro problema...  
- Você poderia tentar meu filho Rony, ele adora crianças. Ele que cuidava da Gina quando era pequeno.  
- Será que ele pode fazer isso por mim?  
- Claro! Ele vai adorar!  
- Seria maravilhoso! Posso levar o Lyon amanhã na sua casa para ver se eles se dão bem?  
- Hoje mesmo se você quiser.  
- Ótimo! Obrigada Molly. Você não sabe o alívio que isso me causa. A propósito,eu não te recomendaria levar essas patas de morcego. Minha casa ficou fedendo uma semana por causa disso.  
Molly olho para o vidro em suas mãos. Patas de morcego? Balançou a cabeça. Nem os gêmeos iriam querer aquilo.  
Continuaram a se falar, e um tempo depois, Molly saía do _Alquimista_ a caminho de casa.  


  
~.~.~.~ 

  
Agora sim! Será um marco no almoço daquela família, pensou orgulhosa. E porque não seria? Todas as suas comidas eram deliciosas. Assim que chegou em casa expulsou todo mundo da sua cozinha. Nada de problemas. Olhou para a mesa. Tinha uma carne assada, com batatas e ovos enfeitando em volta. Havia também uma tigela de salada bem colorida, e para beberem, bebida de dragão verde.  
- Venham! O almoço está pronto!  
Não demorou muito e a família estava completa.  
- Nossa querida! Você caprichou.  
Molly sorriu com o elogio.  
- Poxa mãe como o almoço demorou!  
Molly fulminou Rony com um olhar. Acabou se lembrando da novidade que tinha para contar para ele.  
- Rony,tenho ótima notícia para você!  
- Você vai me dar uma coruja?!  
- Não - Molly sorriu maliciosa incentivando o filho a fazer outra tentativa.  
- Uma firebolt?  
- Não...melhor.  
Os outros resmungaram ciumentos. Rony ficou eufórico. O que poderia ser melhor que uma firebolt? Vendo que Rony não conseguia calcular o que poderia ser, entregou os pontos.  
- Você vai ser babá! Não é incrível?  


  
~.~.~.~ 

  
**N/A :** _Olá! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez com uma das minhas loucuras. Rony babá? Da onde eu tirei isso? Nem eu mesma sei responder direito. Talvez tenha sido por causa do meu pai...ele nunca levou muito jeito para esse tipo de coisa hehehe^^   
Eu queria agradecer a Débora Black que deve estar sofrendo para betar essa minha fic, e a todos que estão lendo. Ela não é uma fic muito comprida e não deve passar de 7 ou 8 capítulos._


	2. Jardim de Recompensas

**_Capítulo 1 - Jardim de Recompensas_**

  
Quando Molly falou aquelas últimas palavras "Você vai ser babá", Rony riu junto com os outros Weasleys. Somente Molly ficou séria. Até que para um brincadeira aquilo estava bem real e Rony se assustou com aquilo. Deu um sorriso amarelo antes de confirmar suas suspeitas.   
- Conta outra mãe.Fala a novidade.   
- É essa!Você vai ser babá. Amanhã os Blott virão aqui de manhãzinha para você conhecer o Lyon.   
- Mas porque não a Gina?   
- Achei que você ia adorar. Além do mais, você sempre cuidou dela quando eram pequenos.   
- Eu não quero cuidar de um bebê!   
- Dei minha palavra para a sra.Blott! E você vai cuidar de um bebê sim senhor! - disse Molly firme olhando para Arthur, esperando um apoio.   
- É melhor você obedecer sua mãe.   
Rony se levantou da mesa.Perdeu a fome.Aquele almoço foi realmente o que a mãe dele queria. Inesquecível!   
Ele mal sabia cuidar de si mesmo.Imagine um bebê!Fora que seus amigos em Hogwarts lhe dariam _"aquele"_ apoio.   
Não! Tomaria cuidado para que ninguém em Hogwarts soubesse daquilo, ou então sua reputação estaria destruida. Rony já via até cenas na mente.   
_"Nossa Weasley,sabia que você levava jeito para ser menininha, mais não imaginava que era tanto"_, dizia Draco rindo histéricamente.   
Deu um soco no ar tentando sufocar aquelas imagens. Não cuidaria do Lifon ou o que quer que fosse o nome dele.  
  


* * *  
  


Naquela noite, Rony planejou maneiras de se mostrar incapaz de cuidar de uma criança. Isso facilitaria para sua mãe e a Sra.Blott mudarem de idéia.   
Pegou uma camiseta rasgada, uma calça jeans surrada e um pouco da poção da Gina, semelhante ao gel dos trouxas, e passou no cabelo. Olhou-se num espelho. Parecia um punk.   
Ótimo! Só faltava pegar uma daquelas vassouras velhas que tinha em sua garagem e colar alguns band-aids.   
O dia amanheceu, e Rony começou a preparar seu novo visual feliz da vida, e desceu para seu café da manhã.   
- Olha mãe! O Rony resolveu ajudar você na limpeza hoje!-disse Gina maldosamente.   
- Que bom porque eu precisava regar algumas plantas do jardim, e também ver como estão as raízes de goer - falou Molly sem notar o comentário maldoso da filha.   
_GRRRRRRR_. Será possível que sua mãe não entendia?Bateu os pés,e usou um recurso do qual nunca pensou que usaria:   
- Mas..e o bebê?  
- Que lindo! Sabia que você acabaria gostando da idéia de cuidar de um bebê,mais ele só chega de tarde.Dá tempo para você me ajudar.   
Nuvens escuras anunciavam um dia terrível,embora o céu mesmo,estivesse azul e limpo.  
  


* * *  
  


Rony passou boa parte do dia cuidando do jardim. Arrancou ervas daninhas, atirou gnomos para longe, e pegou as raízes de goer que sua mãe tinha pedido. Só se deu conta do tempo quando a barriga começou a roncar. Correu para cozinha para ver se o almoço já estava pronto. Tudo arrumado.   
Abriu a geladeira, e pegou uma cerveja amanteigada,e foi procurar a mãe, sem se dar conta, que ainda estava sujo por causa da terra.   
- MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ.   
- Rony! Estou aqui na sala!   
Quando entrou na sala, tomou o folego. Lá estava Molly, uma senhora bem elegante, e uma criancinha de colo. Tinha entre um ano e meio e dois anos. Ao se tocar da situação, gelou.   
- Eu ia te chamar agorinha. Rony, essa é a sra.Sandra Blott e o Lyon. Sandra, este é Rony, meu filho.   
Rony ia estender a mão para cumprimentar, mas notou que estavam sujas. Deu um sorriso envergonhado.   
- Ele estava me ajudando hoje. - explicou Molly.   
- Espero que o Lyon seja assim.   
Rony ficou vermelho feito um pimentão.Precisava de uma desculpa para sair dalí.   
- E-eu vou lavar as minhas mãos.   
Foi caminhando até o banheiro quando sentiu uma mão puxando sua calça.Parou para ver quem era.Era Lyon.Ele tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos claro. Uma cara de anjo, mas Rony já sabia o que esperar dele.Mesmo assim.Rony sorriu para o garotinho.   
- Que blincar? - disse Lyon e puxou Rony.  
  


* * *  
  


Rony estava no banheiro tomando banho. Agora não tinha mais jeito. Seria babá de um menino de 2 anos, e apartir de agora, faria de tudo para que isso não chegasse aos ouvidos de ninguém em Hogwarts. Nem de Harry. O bom nisso tudo é que havia um porém nessa história.   
Flashback.   
- Oh Rony, que bom! Lyon gostou de você! Amanhã eu trarei ele aqui para você cuidar dele conforme o combinado, mas é claro, no final de tudo, você receberá uma recompensa. - disse a Sra.Blott dando uma piscadinha.   
Fim do Flashback.   
Essa foi realmente a melhor parte da história. A recompensa. A mulher era rica. O quê seria a recompensa? Uma firebolt? Uma nimbus 2002? Ou então galeões?   
Por conta disso, Rony dormiu como um bebê, sonhando de quanto poderia ser a recompensa.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  


**N/A: ** _Finalmente no ar o primeiro capítulo de Baby Rony Sitter! E vocês ainda não viram nada o que ele pode aprontar cuidando de uma pobre e inocente criança XD  
Como eu disse, são capítulos curtos, todos já escritos, apenas passando por uma revisão final grande parte já concluída. Até a próxima, e obrigada pelo review ---!_


	3. A nova decoração

Capítulo 2 - A nova decoração

Rony acordou de manhã muito bem disposto. Cuidar de um bebê não poderia ser difícil... não quando ia se tornar rico!

Tomou seu café da manhã se sentindo o todo poderoso. E na hora que apareceu, Gina o fitou com uma cara assustada. Rony estava muito estranho...talvez ele resolveu descontar nela o fato dele ter passado a manhã do dia anterior no jardim e deixar o Lyon mexer na sua coleção de bruxinhas de vidro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritou Gina correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Não demorou muito Sandra Blott chegou com Lyon. Rony correu pra ver seu pupilo.

- Rony, aqui estão alguns dos pertences que podem te ajudar com Lyon. Ele adora comer maçãs carameladas,aqui tem um pote cheinho. Cuidado com os doces está bem?Aqui nessa mochila estão as escovas de dente, um pente, algumas blusas de frio, uma blusa social, uma... - Rony bocejou.Aquelas recomendações estavam lhe dando sono.-... e por fim o Bubu.É o brinquedo favorito de Lyon.Você lembrará de tudo, ou quer que eu anote?

-Não...não...pode deixar.Eu não sou um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts a toa!-Fred, que estava na sala começou a tossir.- Ele tem asma.- disse Rony olhando feio pro irmão.

-Está certo então. Daqui a 15 dias eu venho buscá-lo, mas vou mandar algumas corujas para saber como ele está se comportando. Tchau,Lyon. 

Mamãe te ama tá bom? Tchau,Rony.Obrigada!

E apartou.

-Lyon, e aí cara? Como vai?

-Molango?

-Hahahaha,deixa pra lá.O que você tá afim de fazer?

-Desenhar.

-Vou pegar giz de cera com a Gina. Se comporta,falou?

Lyon sorriu. Rony entendeu aquilo como um sim, e foi atrás de Gina.

-GINAAAAAAAAAA.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI, RONY?-disse Gina abraçando sua coleção de bruxinhas.

-Calma.O que deu em você?Eu só quero um giz de cera pro Lyon desenhar!

-Ahh, er..desculpa..eu pensei que. Não importa. Aqui está, cuidado para não quebrar.

-Pode deixar.

PLAC PLAC PLAC TUM TUM TUM PLAC PLAC PLAC TUM TUM.

Da onde será que vinha esse barulho? Parece ser da cozinha. Meu deus,o que sua mãe estaria fazendo?__

_"Bah, depois eu descubro."_

Chegou na sala e nada de Lyon. Onde será que aquele pivetinho se meteu?!

-Hei Lyon,cadê você?

PLAC PLAC PLAC TUM TUM TUM PLAC PLAC PLAC TUM TUM.__

_"Oh não...por favor,não seja o que eu estou pensando!",_pensou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Era exatamente o que ele estava pensando.Lyon estava aprontando, batendo as colheres nas panelas.

-Lyon para já com isso!

-Molango!Qué totar também?

-Não. Eu quero desenhar e você também quer. Aqui está o giz de cera. Vai lá na sala e pega o bloquinho que tá na mesinha enquanto eu arrumo essa bagunça.

-Tá bom.

Era questão de tempo, e ele se adaptaria àquela situação.Ele só queria tocar panelas. Acharia depois alguma coisa pra eles fazerem de instrumentos musicais. Guardou as panelas, e os talheres, quando uma pessoinha entrou na cozinha.

-E aí Lyon? O que você desenhou?

-Um molango, sol, um menino, uma menina, um cacholinho, uma estelinha..

-Que bom! Já que a gente tá aqui quer comer alguma coisa?

-Chocate.

-Hahahaha. É chocolate que se fala.

Rony foi até a geladeira e pegou um ponte, onde havia uma infinidade de pedaços de chocolate.Mostrou-os para Lyon, que pegou dois.

Lyon comia que se lambuzava enquanto Rony olhava o menininho com cara de bobo. _"É...até que cuidar de crianças não é tão mal assim"._

-RONALD WEASLEY VENHA JÁ AQUI.

Rony estremeceu de susto por alguns instantes, mas depois foi ver o que sua mãe queria. Conhecia aquele grito, mas o que ele tinha feito de errado dessa vez?

-O QUE É ISSO?-disse Molly apontando para parede.

Rony olhou pra direção que a mãe apontava por instantes.

-É uma estrelinha, um sol, um menino, uma menina, um cachorrinho, e o outro...tá esquisito mas deve ser um morango.-assim que falou isso, Rony ficou com a cara no chão.

"MEU DEUS! O LYON DESENHOU UMA ESTRELA, UMA MENINA, UM MENINO, UM CACHORRINHO E UM MORANGO NAS PAREDES! TOU FERRADO!"

-É assim que você cuida de Lyon? Francamente Rony!

-Ele queria desenhar...então eu dei o giz de cera para ele, e fui preparar alguma coisa pra ele comer!

-Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. Eu quero essa parede limpa até de noite! Você sabe onde estão os materiais de limpeza.

-Mas...

-Sem mais!Coloque Lyon no chiqueirinho e deixe ele vendo televisão.

* * *

Os dedos de Rony já estavam vermelhos de tanto esfregar as paredes. A última vez que teve que esfregar algo, foram os troféus da sala de Troféus de Hogwarts.

Mas, o pior foi quando encontrou o giz de cera da Gina. Tudo quebrado e ele saberia que ela ficaria uma fera se visse_."Não vou falar nada, daí ela esquece"._

Demorou um tempo, mas depois de limpar as paredes, foi ver como estava Lyon. Será que ele foi tão peste assim com a mãe?, questionava-se.

Quando chegou na sala, Lyon estava dormindo abraçado com o Bubu.

-Como alguém assim pode ser tão peste?-falou para si mesmo dando um sorrisinho.-Vamos Lyon, vamos pro seu berço dormir que já está tarde.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_N/A:_** _As atualizações demoraram mais do que eu gostaria. Meu pc anda meio temperamental ultimamente :/_

_A saga de Rony como babá ainda tem capítulos pela frente e isso foi apenas um aquecimento do que ainda está por vir. _

_Revisar__ nunca é demais né? ^^"_

**_Próxima Atualização:_**_ 30 de janeiro.___


	4. Os cachorros estão a solta!

**Capítulo 3 - Os cachorros estão a solta**

Os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam um novo dia.Rony virou-se para o lado oposto ao sol para poder dormir mais um pouco. Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu umas lambidas nas suas bochechas.  
  
-Hermione? Hum,sabia que você não resistiria a mim um dia..-dizia Rony com os olhos fechados.  
  
-Au, au!  
  
-Hã? - não houve resposta - Já vou, Mione.. - respondeu voltando a dormir.  
  
-Au, au, au! NHAC! - e lá se foi uma mordida na bochecha de Rony.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! - gritou um Rony assustado que acabara de acordar.- LYON?! O QUE É ISSO?!  
  
-Eu sou um cacholinho. Au, au!  
  
-Cachorros bons não mordem as pessoas! - respondeu ele bravo.  
  
-Então você num gota mais de mim? Buáááááááááááá - Lyon correu para fora do quarto de Rony abrindo o maior berreiro. Isso significa encrenca, pensou.  
  
-RONALD WEASLEY! VEM AGORA MESMO AQUI!  
  
Rony foi feito um relâmpago até a cozinha. Sua mãe estava dando um abraço em Lyon, que ainda chorava.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM LYON?! - disse Molly com uma cara de dar medo.  
  
-Eu não fiz nada...eu só disse...  
  
-EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ DISSE! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELE ERA UM CACHORRINHO MAU! COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR ISSO?..OLHA SÓ A CARA DELE DE TRISTEZA! - Mostrou os olhos vermelhos de choro de Lyon.  
  
-Mas mãe..!  
  
-Mas nada! Ele acordou a uma hora já e estava todo alegrinho para você acordar, e foi chamar você e você faz ISSO COM ELE? - disse Molly aumentando a voz no final da frase.  
  
-Desculpa Lyon! Foi mal..  
  
Lyon ainda abraçado em Molly, virou,e olhou para Rony e começou a chorar de novamente.  
  
_"Essa não!E meus sonhos de ficar rico?!"_  
  
- Calma Lyon...o Rony já pediu desculpas...e como prova disso, ele vai brincar do que você quiser. - olhou para Rony firmemente.- Não é Rony?  
  
-Claro! Do que você quer brincar?  
  
O garotinho fingiu pensar,e por fim respondeu:  
  
-Cacholinho mau!  
  
* * *  
  
Rony se viu em apuros. Não era Lyon que estava chorando porque ele chamou ele de cachorrinho mau?  
  
-Eu fico com o Bubu, e você com essa aumoçatada!  
  
-É almofada, Lyon. Só que como eu vou ser um cãozinho mau?  
  
-Você vai ser a vovó.  
  
-VOVÓ?EU PREFIRO SER VOVÔ! Quer dizer..fica meio gay você não achava?  
  
-Ah-ham, vovó. Vamo lá.  
  
A manhã foi passando rápido, e Rony deu muita risada com o cachorrinho do Lyon. Como um elfo de pelúcia poderia ser um cachorrinho mau? Sem se falar nas histórias todas sem pé nem cabeça.Mas aquilo era divertido, e ele foi obrigado a assumir.  
  
Lyon estava sentado numa almofada enquanto Rony brincava com a outra. A risada dele enchia o ambiente, e Rony foi notando o quanto aquilo era contagiante..  
  
-O cacholinho fez pipi na vovó.  
  
-Hahahahaha. Mas a vovó tá na minha mão.  
  
-Mas ele fez..- então Lyon se levantou, e Rony entendeu.  
  
* * *  
  
O resto do dia passou rápido. Já era de noite e Rony levava Lyon nas costas até seu berço.  
  
-Pronto, boa noite, Lyon.  
  
-Lony?  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Me conta uma histólinha?  
  
-Hm..deixe-me ver. Não sou muito bom nisso. Era uma vez dois patinhos. Eles eram muito amigos. Viviam jogando quadribol, snap explosivo, xadrez, e tomando cervejas amanteigadas.Um dia um deles se apaixonou por uma moça, mas ela era muito chata e eles voltaram a ser amigos. Ah! Tem a parte bônus, quer ouvir? - perguntou Rony se virando para ver Lyon.  
  
Ele dormia,e Rony nunca soube dizer se aquilo era fingimento porque sua história era boa, se era ruím, por isso ele dormiu, ou se era sono mesmo.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
**N/A:**_ Tadinho do Rony..será que ele vai conseguir ficar rico como ele acha? Não percam o próximo capítulo. XD  
  
Queria agraceder aos comentários e até é leitor em segredo^^. Me desculpem por não ter atualizado ontem, mas minha cabeça anda na lua ^^"  
  
Até!_  
  
**Previsão de Atualização:**_ 16 de fevereiro_. 


End file.
